A R I E L
by Jiyuu15
Summary: Tugas sekolah Ichigo terlalu berat. Dia harus mementaskan drama dengan para shinigami. Dan drama yang dipilihnya adalah Ariel, The Little Mermaid. Bagaimanakah drama itu?/ "Ichigo, aku berperan menjadi Ariel!" / "A-apa! Rukia?" / Repiu jangan lupa! :D


Suatu pagi yang cerah, bertepat di salah satu sekolah SMA kota Karakura bernamakan SMA Karakura, gerombolan murid yang merupakan anggota dari pelajar bangunan sekolah tersebut mendesah berat bersamaan di kelas mereka. Bukan desahan begituan loh, tapi desah kekesalan karena mereka mendapat tugas yang terlalu merepotkan dari sang guru.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah paham bukan anak-anak? Kalian harus mempersiapkan diri kalian sebaik mungkin untuk seminggu ke depan! Jangan lupa kostum, tata rias, hapalan dan para pemain harus segera di rencanakan sebaik mungkin. Awas kalian kalau ada yang beralasan belum siap, ibu akan menambah tugas kalian lebih banyak!"

Para murid sang guru itu masih terus mengeluh akan tugas yang kini melanda mereka. Termasuk seorang siswanya yang memiliki rambut oranye seterang matahari terbit, ah, ralat! Seterang warna kulit jeruk mandarin. Pemuda itu berkeringat dingin begitu kelasnya mendapat tugas baru dari Ochi-sensei. Drama, yah, itulah tugasnya. Setiap kelompok harus menampilkan seni drama untuk dipertunjukkan kepada para penonton umum dalam rangka HUT SMA Karakura yang berjalan seminggu lagi. Sang lelaki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo tersebut meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah karena kelompok dramanya terdiri dari murid-murid ber-prestasi seperti Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime, Yasutora Sado dan Kojima Mizuiro. Masalahnya hanya ada 2, yaitu kelompoknya masuk dalam kelompok terakhir dan minimal jumlah anggota kelompok haruslah setidaknya 8 orang, karena itu Ochi-sensei menyuruh Ichigo untuk mencari orang lain sebagai tambahan anggotanya. Lalu masalah berikutnya, ia bingung dengan drama apa yang harus dipertunjukkannya, apalagi ia tidak berbakat dalam akting. Bagaimana ini? Bisakah seorang lelaki macam Ichigo mendapatkan nilai baik untuk pertunjukkan dramanya?

**Disclaimer :: Tite Kubo**

**Rate :: T**

**Warning :: OOC, Typo (s), Gaje, Abal, Ariel bukan punyaku Dll. XD  
><strong>

**Genre :: Gado-gado~! XD**

"**ARIEL"**

"GROAAAR!"

Jeritan suara hollow yang menggema perlahan mulai lenyap seiring pula dengan tubuhnya karena sebuah tebasan dari sebilah zanpakutou membelah tubuh hollow menjadi 2 bagian. Di belakang tubuh itu, berdirilah 2 shinigami yang dalam tugas membasmi hollow di kota Karakura. Kuchiki Rukia, gadis ras shinigami asli dan Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami daiko. Bukannya lega, Ichigo malah terlihat gusar setelah berhasil mengalahkan hollow barusan. Jelas saja Rukia yang melihat sikap Ichigo penasaran akan apa masalah yang melanda sahabat baiknya. "Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang tak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya untuk menanyakannya sendiri pada Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia memandang ke atas langit sore yang menyinarkan cahaya oranye akibat matahari tenggelam. "Aku sedang ada masalah. Sepertinya mulai besok aku tidak bisa membantumu membereskan para hollow di Karakura, Rukia." Jelas Ichigo sedikit menyesal karena ia terpaksa harus membuat sahabat wanitanya kerepotan untuk seminggu ke depan. Rukia pun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tuntutnya sedikit kecewa karena ucapan Ichigo. Wajah penuh tanda tanya Rukia membuat Ichigo harus kembali menghembuskan napasnya untuk melegakan sedikit perasaannya. Mungkin bercerita kepada Rukia tentang masalah sekolahnya dapat sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Shinigami daiko tersebut mengajak Rukia ke tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk berbincang dengannya. Yaitu di atas atap rumah kediaman Kurosaki.

**# # #**

"Oh, pementasan drama ya? Kenapa kau baru bilang! Aku bisa membantumu, Ichigo!"

Ichigo langsung menatap Rukia heran dan ragu-ragu. Ia sedikit mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Benarkah Rukia benar-benar dapat membantunya? Memangnya dia bisa akting? Oh, Ichigo ingat kalau Rukia memang pintar akting, buktinya ia pernah berhasil membohongi ayahnya untuk memperbolehkannya tinggal di rumah Ichigo. Masih dengan keraguan, Ichigo mencoba kembali memastikan perkataan Rukia. Bagaimana dengan anggota lainnya?

"Lalu, Rukia, bagaimana dengan anggota-anggota lain? Setidaknya aku perlu beberapa orang lagi untuk berperan dalam drama nanti,"

"Ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ichigo! Serahkan saja padaku! Aku punya banyak kenalan yang pintar bermain drama! Esok kami akan berangkat ke sekolahmu saat giliran pementasan drama-mu tiba!" Rukia begitu bersemangat sampai mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat dan meninju udara. Ichigo Cuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa perasaannya sedikit tidak enak. Ah, semoga saja apa yang di rasanya tidak terjadi. Semoga siapa pun orang yang di bawa Rukia untuk di jadikan anggota dari kelompok dramanya tidak mengacaukan panggung sekolah.

Tapi rencana dan persiapan drama masih belum selesai begitu saja. Rukia menarik lengan shikakusho Ichigo. "Ichigo, apa drama yang akan kita mainkan?" tanyanya. Ichigo mulai berpikir mengingat-ingat susunan rencana drama yang sudah di tentukan Ishida.

"Uhm, Cinderella sudah di pakai kelompok lain. Snow White, Beauty and Beast, Alladin… semuanya sudah terpakai. Ah! Aku ingat!" Ichigo meninju pelan telapak tangannya karena telah berhasil menemukan ingatan pembicaraan drama yang baru tadi siang ia bicarakan bersama Ishida dan yang lain. Dengan wajah penasaran, Rukia menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan tempat Ichigo duduk.

"Apa? Apa judulnya?" Rukia yang memang tertarik dengan dunia drama tentu selalu bersemangat pada apa saja yang berhubungan dengan drama. Pikirannya mulai melayang ke mana-mana, semoga saja Ichigo menjawab drama yang di pentaskannya adalah Chappy dan Buaya, Chappy Mencuri Wortel, Timun Chappy, Danau Chappy, Cinta Chappy, Antara Chappy dan Dusta, Chappy yang Tertukar, Chappy Ngesot, Rumah Pondok Chappy, The Chappy, Oh My Chappy! Secret Chappy, My Girlfriend is Chappy, Chappy Keramas, Menculik Chappy! Chappyfah & Chappydah atau apa saja yang berhubungan dengan Chappy. Tapi Ichigo tak akan mungkinlah menjawab seperti barisan judul-judul norak yang ada di atas. Perkiraan Rukia melenceng jauh karena yang di jawab Ichigo adalah 'Ariel'. Masihkah kalian ingat dengan dongeng 'Ariel'? Bukan Ariel Peterpein, tapi Ariel si gadis duyung berambut merah panjang yang jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki biasa yang terdampar di laut, tempat tinggalnya. Itulah keputusan yang di setujui para anggotanya bahwa mereka sepakat membawakan drama 'Ariel' untuk di pentaskan. Kemudian, bagaimana dengan pembagian perannya? Mari kita tengok kisah selanjutnya!

**# # #**

Hari Minggu cuacanya begitu cerah. Sangat cerah sampai-sampai Ichigo teringat akan panas yang membakar tubuhnya ketika ia bertualang ke Jigoku-hen saat menyelamatkan adiknya, Yuzu dan kisahnya terangkum di Bleach Movie 4. Kembali ke cerita. Minggu secerah ini tidak secerah suasana hati Ichigo. Pasalnya, kamarnya yang kecil itu mendadak di grebek dan di jadikan tempat latihan dramanya. Bukan cuma 3-4 orang, tapi 10 orang lebih yang memasuki kamarnya. Ichigo meratapi nasibnya. Kamarnya hari ini akan di jadikan tempat penjajahan. Inikah orang-orang berbakat drama yang di katakan Rukia?

"Oy, Ichigo!"

"Haiii~ Kurosaki!"

"Cih, kamarmu berantakan yah."

"Ichigo, kau punya cermin?"

"Iccchii~ kasurmu empuk! Yey, yey!"

"Yo, Ichigo!"

"Cih, kenapa aku harus ikut."

"Ichigo, ayo kita bertarung!"

"…"

Nggak ada tampang berbakat. Ichigo semakin merasa terpuruk oleh kedatangan para orang-orang berbakat pilihan Rukia yang ternyata nggak berbakat sama sekali. Mereka, para shinigami dari Soul Society tengah berjejer rapi bagaikan domino dengan bermacam-macam ekspresi. Abarai Renji, Rangiku Matsumoto, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Kusajishi Yachiru, Shuuhei Hisagi, Kuchiki Byakuya. Dan yang paling ngenes adalah satu orang ini. Ichigo menatapnya dengan tatapan tak semangat hidup. Di mana ada Yachiru, tentu saja pasti ada bapak angkatnya. Zaraki Kenpachi. BUAT APA RUKIA MENGAJAK MONSTER INI KE KARAKURA? Untungnya kelompok wajibnya yang tidak hadir adalah Mizuiro. Mizuiro tidak dapat ikut serta dalam latihan karena ada kepentingan. Jika saja ia hadir dan melihat gerombolan mengenaskan seperti ini, ia pasti akan langsung update status dalam jaringan internetnya dengan berita, 'temanku berteman dengan gerombolan preman dan pemain sirkus.'

"Wah, wah. Tidak kusangka banyak juga ya yang berminat dengan drama," Ishida yang ada di sebelah Ichigo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sekumpulan shinigami yang menjadi pertolongan untuk mereka. Sementara Ichigo masih saja terlihat lesu. Beberapa kali ia menghela napas. Ichigo, sebenarnya kau ini tersedak kadal ya? Berulang-ulang hela napas sih.

"Anooo, lalu bagaimana ini selanjutnya? Apakah kita bisa mulai persiapan latihan dramanya? Meski waktu kita masih cukup lama, kurasa kita telah masih saja akan di kejar waktu." Sela Inoue yang membawa setumupuk kertas-kertas dialog untuk di lafalkan para pemain. Namun sayang nian, tak ada yang memperhatikan Inoue. Semuanya malah sibuk dengan mainan-mainan yang ada di kamar Ichigo. Bahkan game yang Ichigo sembunyikan pun ketahuan keberadaannya oleh Hisagi sehingga shinigami bertato itu jadi punya hobi baru. Main game. Ichigo mulai frustasi dengan kelompoknya sendiri. Untuk menenangkan sang kawan, Inoue hanya tersenyum masam sembari mengelus punggung Ichigo. "Sabar, Kurosaki-kun… hehe,"

Di lain pihak, Kenpachi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Ichigo mulai ambil tindakan. Shinigami besar tersebut berjalan mendekat Ichigo kemudian hanya dengan satu tarikan kerah bajunya, Kenpachi dapat mengangkat tubuh Ichigo sampai kakinya tak dapat menapak lantai lagi. Mereka berhadapan dengan jarak sangat dekat, membuat keringat Ichigo mengucur begitu deras tanpa jeda. "Daripada kita menganggur, ayo kita bertarung, Ichigo!" kumat kebiasaan Kenpachi. Lagi-lagi ia menantang Ichigo di saat yang tidak tepat. Ichigo memegang pergelangan tangan Kenpachi dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkramannya yang mulai membuat napasnya tercekat. "Kkkh, lepaskan aku, Kenpachi! Kau hampir membuatku tercekik!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Waktunya itu singkat, kuharap kita dapat bekerja sama dengan kompak hingga kita dapat menampilkan yang terbaik!" lerai Ishida. Semua para anggota pemain drama pun saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Bersamaan, mereka mengepalkan tangan mereka ke atas dan berteriak dengan semangat. "Yosh! Kita bisa!"

"Uhmm… Kenpachi, bisa kau lepaskan cekikanmu?"

# # #

Act 1

"Oh, ayahanda, aku ingin menjadi manusia. Tidak bisakah ayahanda memberiku kaki agar aku dapat berjalan di daratan dan menemukan pasangan hidupku?" Inoue Orihime, ia berperan sebagai Ariel yang malang, seorang putri duyung yang memohon untuk diberikan kaki agar menemukan lelaki idamannya. Sang ayahanda ariel menggeleng. Dengan elegannya gaya bak seorang raja, pemeran ayahanda Ariel tersebut yang dipanggil-panggil sebagai Dewa Neptunus tersebut hanya diam menatap putrinya dengan tatapan datar. Kuchiki Byakuya. "Tidak, anakku. Kau tidak layak bersama seorang manusia,"

"CUT!"

Sedang asyik-asyiknya bersandiwara, Ishida malah memotongnya dengan teriakan yang mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti. Inoue dan Byakuya seketika menoleh, ada yang salah dengan dialog mereka?

"Ada apa, Ishida-kun?"

"Bukan, bukan kau yang salah, Inoue! Tapi Kuchiki, ekspresi Kuchiki harusnya lebih marah lagi ketika mengetahui putrinya, Ariel ingin memiliki kaki! Oke, Kuchiki, kali ini berekspresilah lebih bagus! Mana ekspresinya!" Ishida memang pintar dalam kegiatan seperti ini dikarenakan ia memang cerdas. Tapi… apapun yang dilakukannya tak sepenuhnya benar. Berkali-kali Byakuya terus mendapat 'cut' darinya, dan ketika Byakuya akhirnya memasang tampang garang seorang ayah, reiatsunya malah menyebar dan membuat semua merinding. Kembali Byakuya mendapat 'cut' dari Ishida karena menurutnya ekspresi garang Byakuya sebagai ayah terlalu garang. Bahkan Ishida berkomentar tampang Byakuya benar-benar susah di atur seakan tidak memiliki kreatifitas ekspresi (?). Kesal dengan komentar-komentar menyebalkan dari Ishida, akhirnya Byakuya memberontak bagai anak kecil yang direbut permennya. Senbonzakura telah keluar dari sarungnya, Rukia tak dapat lagi menahannya. Dan… meledaklah kumpulan bunga-bunga sakura yang indah. Para tetangga Ichigo sampai heran, darimana bunga-bunga merah muda itu bermunculan? Sangat tidak mungkin kan jika keluarga Kurosaki menanam pohon sakura di dalam rumah? Poor untuk Ichigo. Kamarnya sekarang seperti taman bunga dan selamat untuknya karena telah mendapat parfum gratis. Bunga sakura Byakuya memang bermanfaat sebagai pewangi ruangan.

Act 2

"Kakek, lepaskan aku! Aku ingin mencari wanita duyung itu! Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya!" penuh penghayatan! Fantastis-bombastis-necis! Kurosaki Ichigo, ia berperan sebagai pangeran pujaan Ariel atau manusia biasa yang jatuh cinta pada Ariel. Di bagian ini di ceritakan bahwa Ichigo harus menyelam ke laut untuk menemui sang gadis duyung yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari terjangan ombak, namun sang kakek yang mendampinginya tak mengijinkannya karena berbahaya berada di sekitar laut, apalagi harus menyelam.

Sang kakek yang diperankan secara paksa oleh Hisagi Shuuhei mencengkram tangan cucunya. "T-tidak boleh, Ichigo! Di sana terlalu berbahaya!"

"Argh! Tidak! Aku harus menemuinya!"

"Sekali tidak, ya tidak, cucu nakal berambut jeruk!"

Tunggu. Kalimat itu tidak ada dalam dialog dan Ichigo tahu persis. Yah, Hisagi mengarang! Dan tentu ia tidak terima dengan ledekan barusan. Ichigo mengeram marah, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hisagi dan beradu pandang dengannya. "Siapa yang kau panggil cucu berambut jeruk, kakek tua sok gaul pasang tato 69? Masa mudamu kurang bahagia yah? Kakek-kakek malah pasang tato!" kali ini giliran Hisagi yang tersinggung. Urat-urat kekesalan muncul di dahinya, kedua peneran kakek-cucu ini saling melempar deathglare. "Kau lupa? Dalam drama ini aku adalah kakekmu yang harus kau hormati!"

"Oh? Benarkah? Maaf, aku melupakannya!"

"Kurosaki, kau cari mati ya?"

"Hey, hey! Ayolah! Ini cuma drama, jangan kalian anggap serius, teman-teman!" Ishida melerai si pemeran pangeran dan kakeknya, namun yang ia dapat malah sebuah tonjokkan double. Berasa seperti 'El Directo' dari Chad.

Act 3

"Huahahahhahahahah! Akan kumakan kalian semua! Akan kubunuh! Akan kucincang kalian lalu kurebus organ kalian dengan garam, sedikit bayam, kumasukkan daging ayam, sedikit sawi dan bawang goreng lalu kaldu ayam, bumbu masak, dan pakai telur! Huahahahahahaha!"

Kali ini adalah adegan di mana seekor hiu akan memakan Ariel, teman ikan kuning gembungnya dan lobster kecil yang bertujuan untuk pergi ke daratan menemui sang pangeran. Pemeran ikan hiu tadi adalah si garang, Zaraki Kenpachi. Bukannya takut, semua malah sweatdrop.

"Kenpachi... kau tadi... dialogmu... kau mau membunuh atau masak sup kaldu ayam?"

Baca kembali dialog Kenpachi dan dapatkan keganjilannya! Bagi yang berhasil menemukannya, anda akan mendapat voucher menginap di rumah Kurosaki selama setengah jam! Ah, ngawur deh. Melihat kondisi para pemain yang super ancur seperti ini, Ichigo semakin pasrah. Terpujilah Ochi-sensei karena ia pasti akan mendapat nilai merah darinya karena pertunjukkan drama yang bahkan di bilang drama jauh lebih baik di bilang Opera Van Shinigami spesial tahun baru.

"Kamii-sama, aku menyerah..."

# # #

Esoknya, akhirnya hari pementasan drama pun tiba. Hari yang paling di takutkan oleh Ichigo. Yah, selama duduk dibangku belakang dan menonton drama-drama dari teman-temannya, ia terus berkeringat sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana sepatu dan mana sandal jepit. Khawatir, khawatir, khawatir. Itu yang terus Ichigo rasakan. Drama-drama komedi seperti si gadis berkerudung merah-putih, si cantik dan si buruk semuanya, putri hujan dan 7 manusia kerdil yang di mainkan para teman-temannya tak bisa membuatnya tertawa. Yah, tidak bisa. Ichigo melirik jam arlojinya yang melingkar di tangannya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau melingkar di telinganya, ntar jadi anting-anting dong. Ia makin pucat karena waktu giliran mainnya semakin dekat.

"Oy, Ichigo! Sini!" mendengar panggilan itu, Ichigo menoleh ke belakang. Rukia memberi isyarat padanya untuk masuk ke dalam panggung. Akhirnya Ichigo berdiri dari bangku penonton dan meninggalkan para penonton yang menikmati acara drama Joko Kendhil dan Gathotkaca.

"Apa, Rukia? Apa semuanya beres?" tanya Ichigo yang masih gemetaran takut akan hancurnya drama yang ia mainkan. Rukia mengankat bahunya. "Inoue tidak bisa ikut main drama di karenakan sakit, Ichigo. Dan... err, aku di tunjuk sebagai Ariel sebagai penggantinya." ujar Rukia sedikit enggan karena sebelumnya ia tidak tahu bagaimana sifat seorang putri duyung Ariel. Ichigo menepuk dahinya. Bagus, keadaan ini makin memperparahnya. Rukia yang aslinya berperan sebagai teman Ariel sekarang malah menjadi riel, otomatis dialog yang Rukia tahu adalah dialog sebagai teman Ariel.

"Baiklah! Lalu, bagaimana dengan kostumnya?"

"Semua sudah beres, Ichigo! Ishida baru membawakannya!" sahut seorang lelaki berambut merah yang Ichigo ketahui bernama Renji.

"Lalu, sekarang di mana Ishida?"

"Dia kembali ke rumahnya lagi untuk mengambil teks dialog para pemain yang ketinggalan!"

"A-APA!" lelaki berambut oranye makin terpuruk. Dengan sedikit waktu yang ia punya, seharusnya Rukia bisa menghapal dialognya sebagai Ariel walau sebentar saja. Tapi, ternyata Kamii-sama tidak mengijinkannya. Ichigo menatap Rukia penuh harapan, ia memegangi kedua pundak gadis kecil itu dengan sedikit cengkaraman kepercayaan.

"Rukia, jika waktu telah habis, berperan dan berdialoglah sebagai Ariel menurut instingmu. Aku... ercaya padamu!"

"Ichigo..."

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Auranya malah terlihat sebagai Romeojunaedi dan Julietesteler.

"Untuk drama selanjutnya akan di pentaskan dari kelompok Kurosaki Ichigo. Silahkan untuk Kurosaki bersiap naik ke atas panggung," titah panitia drama yang menuntut Ichigo untuk main drama sekarang. Ichigo hancur berkeping-keping. Ishida terlambat! Bagaimana ini, ia tidak tahu kostum mana saja yang harus di pakai teman-temannya untuk bermain drama. Hancurlah! Mau tak mau, Ichigo memilih secara acak kostum yang harus para teman shinigaminya pakai. Saking paniknya sampai kostum Neptunus yang harus di pakai Byakuya malah berganti menjadi kostum Ariel. Bisa di bayangkan, jika saja Ichigo tidak sadar akan kecerobohannya, Byakuya akan memakai bikini putri duyung dan ia akan dikubur hidup-hidup oleh kakak Rukia itu.

# # #

"Alkisah, ada seorang pemuda tampan yang tenggelam dan terbawa badai. Pemuda itu terombang-ambing dan berpikiran bahwa ia akan mati. Ia hanya bisa pasrah di aniaya oleh ombak ganas itu. Pikirannya langsung melayang untuk minta maaf pada kedua orang tuanya karena pernah durhaka. Dan kalau saja ia tahu bahwa ini menjadi hari terakhirnya, ia akan menyembunyikan majalah bokep yang di sembunyikannya di bawah kasur."

Penonton hanya bisa mengheningkan cipta. Sungguh, pembawa acara yang satu ini yang bernama Yumichika Ayasegawa sungguh ngawur. Lebih ngawur dan dan Ichigo menyesal menunjuknya berperan sebagai pembawa acara.

"Kemudian pemuda itu di selamatkan oleh seekor putri duyung yang sangat cantik, tapi kecantikannya tidak bisa melebihi aku. Yah, dialah Ariel, putri duyung mempesona~. Putri duyung itu membawa lelaki tampan itu ke daratan. Karena Ariel tidak bisa berlama-lama, ia segera pulang ke tempatnya di dasar laut dan berharap dapat kembali bertemu dengan sang pangeran yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Aahh~ so sweet~. Baik, baik! Lanjut! Begitu pula dengan sang pangeran, ketika tersadar, ia stress penasaran akut dengan siapa yang menyelamatkannya. Yang ia tahu, dulu ia di selamatkan oleh wanita duyung yang tidak tahu siapa namanya. Ia merengek ingin bertemu dengannya pada sang kakek. Dan di lain waktu, Ariel meminta dan memohon pada sang dewa penguasa lautan yang juga merupakan ayahnya untuk di beri sepasang kaki untuk pergi ke daratan. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Dewa Neptunus."

Sedikit gugup, tirai di buka dan Rukia berperan sebagai Ariel. Rukia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dengan sangat lemah gemulai di kaki sang Dewa Neptunus yang di perankan oleh Byakuya.

Kaki Nii-sama... sedikit memabukkan baunya, batin Rukia.

"Oh, Ayahanda! Tolong berikanlah saya sepasang kaki bonus sandal Chappy untuk pergi ke daratan!" Rukia menangis dan itu membuat Byakuya makin tidak tega. Sudah adiknya berpakaian minim, cuma bikini, menangis pula. Sungguh kasihan. Pasti Rukia kedinginan. Byakuya masih memasang wajah datar sambil mengelus jenggot pasangannya yang entah knapa terlihat seperti rambut harajuku karena jenggot itu di warnai. Jenggot harajuku.

"Untuk apa kau meminta kaki, wahai Ariel?" tanya Byakuya bijaksana. Sial. Kostum Byakuya makin membuat gerah. Kakinya terlilit ala putri duyung sama seperti Rukia. Rukia sendiri jua merasa kesulitan, untuk mendekat pada Nii-samanya dan mengobrol empat mata saja ia harus ngesot karena kakinya terlilit. Susah payah Rukia mengesot mendekat ke Byakuya.

"Ada lelaki yang harus kutemui! Dia adalah cinta pertamaku, Ayahanda! Aku ingin menemuinya di daratan karena ia adalah manusia!"

"APA?" wajah Byakuya shock di buat-buat karena tuntutan dialog. Ekspresi Byakuya yang langka itu langsung membuat Ichigo dan kawan-kawan menganga lebar. WOW! FANTASTIS!

"Tidak boleh! Kau pikir siapa yang kau cintai? Manusia adalah mahkluk bejad! Mereka memburu kita, para ikan untuk di jadikan lauk pauknya! Mereka dengan ganasnya selalu memakan kita dengan celupan sambal! Meski mereka kepedasan, tapi mereka tidak puas dan terus memakan kita tanpa ampun! Parahnya setelah daging kita di makan, tulang kita di berikan pada kucing! Bangsa kita, ikan tersiksa, Rukia!"

"BYAKUYA, ARIEL! BUKAN RUKIA!"

"Ah, gomen! Salah."

Ichigo makin nyesek. Sudah salah menyebutkan nama, Hitsugaya yang mengingatkannya pun berteriak keras membuat malu. Ichigo berencana bunuh diri setelah ini.

"Ayolah, Ayahanda! Aku benar-benar mencintainya~"

"Tidak."

"Ayahanda! Kalau kau tidak memberikanku sepasang kaki, wajah ayahanda akan mengalami tanda-tanda penuaan!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu akan kuberikan kau sepasang kaki!"

Byakuya mengarahkan tongkat Neptunusnya ke kaki Rukia. Dan muncullah cahaya terang di kaki itu. Tahukah anda darimana cahaya itu berasal? Kita lihat di atas panggung, ada dua orang yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Matsumoto Rangiku dan Ikkaku Madarame. Wanita berambut pirang itu dengan girangnya terus memposisikan kepala botak Ikkaku ke lampu hingga memantul ke kaki Rukia dan menghasilkan cahaya dahsyat. "Yeyey! Berhasil! Kepala lampu bohlammu memang hebat, Ikkaku!" Ikkaku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan emosi yang meluap. Kalau saja Houzukimarunya ada di tangannya, ia pasti sudah menebas Matsumoto. Sayangnya zanpakuto miliknya tertawan oleh Matsumoto dan kawan-kawan di sembunyikan di suatu tempat yang sebenarnya di sembunyikan di tempat sampah kantin sekolah Karakura. Efek pun berjalan, Renji, Hitsugaya dan Yachiru mengibaskan kepulan asap yang berasal dari mereka mengipasi sate. Gumpalan asap itu menutupi sosok Rukia. Asap itu di gunakannya untuk menutupi kegiatannya yang melepas lilitan kaki. Jadi, pura-puranya sirip yang dimilikinya berubah menjadi sepasang kaki setelah Byakuya menyihirnya.

"Yeah~! Akhirnya aku memiliki sepasang kaki! Terima kasih, ayahnda!" Rukia berdiri kegirangan lalu meencium ayahandanya di pipi. Adegan itu tidak ada di skenario!

Di balik panggung, Ichigo dan yang lain yang melihatnya cengo. Lebih tepatnya... mereka sepertinya protes dan cemburu.

"Sialan! Bapak maniak anak kecil!" olok Renji.

"Bapak mesum!" olok Hitsugaya.

"Om-om kesepian!" olok Ichigo yang paling nyesek.

Sementara itu, Byakuya terdiam. Ada perang batin di hatinya. Tidak, Byakuya. Tidak, Rukia adikmu! Jangan ada cinta terlarang di antara kami, pikir Byakuya yang dalam hatinya sudah hancur-hancuran tapi tampang coolnya menutupi perang batinnya.

"Kemudian, karena sudah mendapat sepasang kaki, Aurel-"

Ariel, cuy! Aurel itu anaknya mas Anang!

"OH, maaf, ralat. Maksudnya Ariel mengunjungi kedua temannya, si ikan gembung kuning dan lobster kecil. Sementara di tempat lain, sang lelaki, pangeran pujaan hati Ariel terus memanggil putri duyung itu di pinggir lautan dengan lantang. Keadaan cucunya membuat sang kakeknya khawatir kalau-kalau si cucu yang tidak bisa berenang itu tenggelam."

Giliran Ichigo tampil. Dengan kostum simple, hanya kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang, Ichigo berjalan ke panggung. Meski sederhana, tetap saja pesona Ichigo terasa karena bawaan dia bayi udah cakep. Penuh penghayatan, Ichigo berteriak.

"PUTRI DUYUNG! PUTRI DUYUNG, DI MANA KAU! WUOYYY! DI MANA KAU!" saking menghayatinya, mungkin Ichigo secara tidak sadar mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Agar akting Ichigo saat ini terasa hebat, Yachiru memutarkan lagu. Di mana~ di mana~ di mana~ ku harus mencari di mana~. Ichigo mendesah karena tak menemukan pujaan hatinya pula. Sama dengan Ariel, rupanya ia juga jatuh cinta pada pandangan awal ia berjumpa dengan ikan itu. Keadaan sang cucu yang memprihatinkan itu menarik sang kakek lelaki itu untuk ikut campur.

"I-CHI-GOOOOO~! SADAR NAK! KAU MEMANG PUNYA HASRAT YANG TAK TERTAHANKAN! TAPI JANGAN BEGITU!"

Ichigo benar-benar ingin bunuh diri. Di karenakan Hisagi masih sakit hati oleh perkelahian kemarin, di tunjukklah Kurosaki Isshin yang berperan sebagai kakek Ichigo. Sebenarnya Ichigo sudah menolak dan memohon jangan sang ayah yang menggantikan peran Hisagi, namun apa daya. Semuanya telah terlanjur.

"K-ka-kakek... ak-aku me-mencintainya... ak-akku... i-ingin be-rtemu d-dengannya!" antara gagap dan gugup di tambah malu. Ichigo gugup harus bilang kata-kata cinta segala, dan gagap karena ia ia harus berakting di depan banyak orang, malu harus berakting bersama bapaknya yang kurang waras yang hobinya cari malu.

Isshin dipilih menjadi kakek Ichigo karena ia tahu bagaimana perasaan anaknya, dan karena dengan perasaan dan akting penuh penghayatan kasih sayang seorang kakek, Isshin memeluk Ichigo. "JANGAN ICHIGO! JANGAN! KAU MEMANG MENCINTAINYA, TAPI JANGAN SAMPAI BUNUH DIRI GARA-GARA CINTA~!"

Sumpah, Ichigo ingin menendang ayahnya seperti hari-hari biasanya.

DEG!

Ichigo mendadak merasakan sesuatu. Reiatsu ini... hollow! Ah, gawat! Di saat drama seperti ini, kenapa harus ada hollow!

"Shit..." umpatnya pelan mengutuk hollow yang makin mendekat di sekolahnya.

"I-ICHIGO? SAKING BENCINYA KAU PADAKU KAU MENGUMPAT PADAKU?" tangis Isshin berlebihan.

"T-TIDAK! AKU BUKAN MENGUMPAT PADAMU, TAPI PADA... hollow,"

Nampak hari ini benar-benar hari paling menyebalkan untuk Ichigo...

**To Be Continued...**

Allohaaa~ hahahahaha! Saia bikin fic iseng ini buat pelampiasan stress! Huff... sebentar lagi liburan habis, hiks... otak kudu aktif lagi. -_-, back to fic, ini makin ancur yah? Fic ini cuma 2 chapter doank, XD

Lanjut gak? Kalau fic ini terlalu hancur, gak bakal saia lanjutin. Itung-itung kurangi tanggungan #bletak!

Tapi kalau reader minta lanjut, yah saia bakal lanjutin dengan penuh semangat! Btw, ada yang tahu nama lelaki yang dicintai Ariel, nama sahabat ariel yang ikan gembung n lobster itu? Aye gak tau ._.

Yosh, minna! Repiu yah! ^^


End file.
